Tar-Fastiv Bedroog
Tar-Fastiv Bedroog was the Gondorian mayor of Umbar before the Gondor Civil War, and the son of two members of House Bedroog making him the one time Patriarch of the household. Fastiv had one sibling in the form of Tavin Bedroog and his brother would be assasinated during the rebellion that sparked the Gondor Civil War but before this he was a brave man who also held loyalty to Gondor in his heart before personal gain. Goldwhine Bedroog would come to marry Fastiv Bedroog in an attempt by her family to gain further influence but shortly into the marriage Goldwhine came to love the Umbar nationalist movement which led to distance between the two. He had five children of which one was the eventual person who would kill him in Castamir Bedroog. Fastiv is to this day remembered as a man that was loyal to the end, and even those amongs the highest levels of the new Umbar leadership have some positive thoughts about his loyalty to his cause. This image has left his memory both tanished by what his children have done, and also greatly enhased by the fact that he could have lived if he had only given in to the rebels. Fastiv was a lone voice of suport for Gondor, and he spent his life trying to bridge the gap between Umbar and Gondor. Although he never had much success at it, he never gave up hope that one day the two would reconsile their differences for the betterment of both societies. He eventually met his end when his oldest and most beloved son Castamir became the leader of the anti-Gondorian movement and was forced to kill his father after Fastiv refused to denounce Gondor and join his new Kingdom. History Early History Fastiv was actually born in the Arnor city of Fornost , but travelled at the age of 2 with his parents to the Gondor city of Pelagir . His life in Pelagir was nice and his family was kind to him for the days of his early life. When he came of age Fastiv entered the Gondor army and during his time their he proved himself as more of an administrator then a soilder. During this time he also came to know Aragorn Elessar very well and this relationship led him to believe very strongly in his rule. This loyalty would carry him for the rest of his days, and in this way he was sent to the most difficult to hold area of Gondor in the port region of Umbar. Mayor of Umbar Marriage to Goldwhine Bedroog Goldwhine Bedroog would come to marry Fastiv Bedroog after her parents had spent months arranging the marriage, and at first the two were very close and had two sons in short succesion of their marriage. Collapse of the Marriage As the two came to live within Umbar more permently it was Goldwhine that came to become involved in the Umbar nationalist movement of which at the same time Fastiv was moving more fully into the Faithful section of Umbar and this would bring about constant arguement between the two, and despite hving three more children the birth of Lanamir would signal the end, and they would never share the same bed again following her birth. Gondor Civil War Relationships Category:House Bedroog Category:People of Gondor Category:People Category:Mayor Category:Numenorian Category:People of Umbar Category:Dead Category:People of Mordor